1. Technical Field
The invention relates to containers and in particular, to a container for storing various articles including video and audio cassettes. More particularly, the invention relates to such a storage container which can be securely locked in a closed position preventing the unauthorized removal of the contents thereof until a store clerk or owner of the container, removes a locking slide latch by a manually-operated key.
2. Background Information
containers, and in particular, lightweight inexpensively molded plastic containers, are used for a variety of purposes and for the storage of various articles. One use of such plastic containers is for the storage of video and audio cassettes for both display and sale, as well as for home storage. One particular use of such plastic storage containers, which preferably are formed of a transparent material, is the display of a video or audio cassette at a retail store. However, it is desirable that the container be locked to prevent the unauthorized removal of the cassette therefrom, thereby preventing its unauthorized removal from the store. Many of these containers will contain an E.A.S. tag (electronic article surveillance) located inside the container which will sound an alarm should the thief attempt to remove the container and tape from the store past a security check point.
The present invention provides an inexpensive plastic case for storing various articles, such as video and audio cassettes therein, which will be contained in a secured locked position preventing the unauthorized removal of the cassette, E.A.S. tag or other object from the within the security container, until the container has been unlocked and opened by authorized personnel.
Various containers for storing articles, including cassettes, have been provided with various types of locking mechanisms that include a slide latch. Some examples of containers using slide latches are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,873,659, 3,933,381 and 4,153,178. However, none of these slide latches are provided with locking means to prevent the unauthorized removal or opening of the container, since they are used only for keeping the lid in a closed position, and not for locking the cover or lid in a secured locked position as that of the present invention.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved storage container, preferably formed of an inexpensive lightweight transparent plastic, which can be used to hold a variety of articles such as audio and video cassettes, and in which the cover can be secured in a locked position requiring opening of the locking mechanism by a specially designed key, which key is maintained in the possession of authorized personnel. There is no such security container of which I am aware which accomplishes these results.